The Walking Dead: Tales of a Survivor
by IChewBaccas12
Summary: Join Matthew, a man who is very smart and thoughtful, on the journey to find a safe place in a world where the dead walk. He needs to keep his family and friends safe, and he needs to learn how to be a leader. His sister, Carly, is a good shot with her pistol, and his brother, Mike, is very sneaky and can get in and out of places, quickly.
1. Chapter 1

I was in the middle of a small town near Atlanta when it happened. I was visiting because my mom had recently pasted away. It was only me and my two siblings visiting, my dad and mom had no siblings and all our grandparents pasted away. My dad didn't have friends that were staying in the house, and my mom didn't either. I was very sad, but at least my family and some friends were there for me. My mom was very kind and loving, I wished she would still be with us.

I was in the kitchen, cutting up some onions to make some burgers for my family. My dad was watching the movies in the other room, and a sudden broadcast popped up. It was of some outbreak, and how some people have been acting very strange. People cannibalizing everybody, and how it was safe in Atlanta. My dad called me over, along with my brother and sister. Just as I was about to walk over, someone banged on the window of my kitchen. He looked, like a zombie. Like someone directly out of a zombie movie.

"Dad!" I called, "There is somebody outside!"

"Who is it?" He asked as he rushed into the room.

He saw the man, and my dad freaked out. The look on his face was horrifying, he had turned pail white. My Brother, Mike, sprinted into the room. My sister, Carly, followed Mike. As we watched, a few more appeared in my driveway. I heard what my dad was yelling at me for, a "zombie outbreak" had happened. The TV was loud enough for me to hear it. We needed to heard to Atlanta.

"I have a I idea!" I told my dad, and then I ran straight for the garage.

I grabbed my fathers tool box, and I grab two bats from my old baseball days, a wooden and a metal one. I put the wooden one on a table, and got a nail, a drill, and a hammer. I drilled a hole in the bat, and them hammered a nail into the hole. I told my dad to get all the Medicean in the house, and I told my Mike and Carly to get certain items. I searched for all the bags I could get, and I found baseball bags, three of them, and a football bag.

I also found a combat knife with a sheath, and an m9 in my dads closet. We all dropped our supplies on the table, we had food, weapons, and some items to enhance our weapons. I got the combat knife with the sheath, and I attached the sheath to a belt so someone could wear it around their waste. We grabbed some knives and sharpened them. We bagged all our supplies, and we stuffed them into my dads car. We got in and drove off to my friend, Walter's, house. We grabbed all his food and weapons, and we got the hell out of there. Luckily, my best friend lived by my dad's house, I couldn't live without him. We drove off to the city.


	2. Chapter 2

We drove to the highway to Atlanta, but there was too much traffic. We all had to get out of the car, and we watched the city from a cliff. All of a sudden, explosions came out from the city, and people began to get afraid. I noticed a women and a man at the front of the small crowd, they didn't scream like the others, the women quietly cried and the man just stared. I don't know why, but they just stood out to me. I ran to my car, and began backing up through the crowd of cars, I eventually decided to crash though the barrier separating the two sides. I drove as fast as possible to god knows where. We looked at a map, and decided to head south to Macon.

We made it to Macon, but it was overrun by walkers. We couldn't get out of the herd, so we had to fight them. I told my dad to stay in the car while me, Mike, Walter, and Carly try to take out the walkers. There were only about fifteen of them, but we thought that fifteen was way too much walkers for us. I grabbed my rifle my dad kept in his car for hunting. I also had the belt with the combat knife on it. Walter had his pistol and Mike had his wooden bat with the nail in it. Carly also had her m9, and we took the all down in about a minute or two. But all the walkers in the area showed up to break up the fun.

We saw a girl with her dad, maybe a few years older than mine, and they were struggling to get to the drug store. There were two men in there, but they couldn't take the risk of going outside. My sister ran to help them, and me, Walter, and Mike couldn't stop her. We hurried to the car, and my dad drove off to the other side of town. We found a suitable building, and we gathered our supplies and hauled them into the restaurant. We hid our dark, black car in an alley next to the pizzeria. I was creeped out, there were animatronics, a fox, a bear, a bunny, and a chicken. Well, it hadn't been broken into, and it look pretty well defended.

Over the last three days, we were able to find wood planks to cover our windows, and we got a dumpster to block the front of the car. The back was against the wall, so we didn't need to put one there. There was also a door to the back, so we could easily make our way to the car in an emergency. We thought about going back for Carly, but a herd came our way. There had to be at least a hundred of them. We trotted out of our pizzeria, me, Walter, and Mike. My dad couldn't come because he was growing sick, but he was a good shot with a rifle. We had stumbled upon a cache of weapons while looking for planks. We got assault rifles, sniper rifles, pistols, SMGs, with mounds of ammo.

Anyway, we turned the corner, and there the herd was. Mike grabbed his old Colt 9mm SMG, and he sprinted toward the herd with his gun blazing. Walter, with his Adaptive Combat Rifle in hand, aimed at the herd, and began to fire. I only had my new and shiny m9 since I had the bags for any supplies we find on the way, and I couldn't be carrying anything that might slow me down even more. Mike ran straight into the herd, heads were exploding and blood was spilling everywhere. All of a sudden, his gun stopped firing. I was scared, and Walter tried to shoot the walkers surrounding Mike.

"Oh Jesus!" I yelled.

"We have to go!" Walter told me, "We might end up like him!"

Just then, Mike stumbled out of the crowd of walkers, he fell to the ground shortly after. He did quickly climb to his feet without getting bitten, and he still had his Colt 9mm SMG still in hand. He sprinted straight for the pizzeria, and he jumped into the building. Me and Walt kept firing at the crowd. I had no more bullets in my mag, and I had to pull back because the walkers were getting too close. I reloaded and I shot more walkers. Walt had to pull back to the pizzeria with Mike. I was trapped in a corner, and I thought that was going to be the end of me. Three walkers were two feet from me. I shot the one to my left, then aimed to the right one. The middle walker grabbed my arm, but I was still able to shot the one to my right. The blood of the walker splattered all over my face, and into my mouth. I pushed the walking on me off of me, and I shot the walker directly in the eye. I spit out the blood that landed in my mouth. I began to run straight for the pizzeria, but I tripped over one of the walkers. It grabbed my foot because I hadn't killed it.

"No!" I yelled as I noticed I had no more bullets in my mag.

"Matthew!" Walter screamed as he tried to shoot the walkers limping toward me.

"It has my leg!" I told him, "I can't get up! I can't get it off!"

I grabbed my combat knife, and the walker pulled my foot into his mouth. I shoved my foot towards its chest, and I broke its jaw. I sat up, and I plunged my knife into its skull. I quickly pulled the blood red knife out of the walker's thin skull. I climbed to my feet, and I ran like a cheetah to the building. Walter slowly backed up while providing me with cover fire. I sprinted past him, and we hopped into the pizzeria. There were still maybe sixty walkers left. They crowded around the pizzeria, but they were weak. We wondered up to the roof, where we could kill the rest of the remaining walkers from a safe distance. we sprayed our bullets into the herd, until none remained living. Sure enough, more walkers gathered around the small building. We couldn't waste anymore ammo on them, or more of them would show up and eat us or starve us out.


End file.
